Meet Your New Mommy
by Waverin3
Summary: Summer is in for a surprise when she meets her mother for the first time ever. Will she allow her to be a part of her life, or just shut her out? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryan and Theresa did NOT sleep together. So Seth never sailed to Tahiti and he and Summer never broke up. But Marissa is forced to live with Julie and Caleb, but she isn't drinking as much.**

**I like when people review. But saying my story sucks isn't reviewing. It's saying you don't like it and that people shouldn't read it. You can say it sucks, but give me some help! I'm only 13! Just help me if you think I can do something to fix my mistakes.**

**If my characters get OOC, it's because I want it that way. If you like characters just the way they are now, then don't read!**

**I'm going to space my chapters out a little more. I was rushing because I tried to get them up ASAP. But not anymore. I'm spacing it out. 1 or 2 chapters a week.**

**Takes place in November of 2004.**

Another beautiful day in Newport Beach, California. The sky is a golden color as the sun slowly rises over the horizon. This is one of the few good things about Newport, according to Sandy Cohen. He watches the sunrise as he packs up and heads home from the beach.

He opens the door to the house and hears a glass shatter in the kitchen. He instantly drops his board and heads into the kitchen and sees two people staring at the glass. They look at each other and start yelling again. Sandy notices a small chuckle in the corner and looks over.

"They've been arguing for the past hour," the boy said.

"About what?"

"She wants to cook."

"I don't blame Seth for not letting her. Remember last Thanksgiving?"

"Oh no. Don't remind me," Ryan chuckled.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen! I am your mother and I am in charge of you! I will cook with Ryan's guidance if I want to and he agreed already!! I have been doing very well! Right Ryan?"

"Yeah Seth. She's been doing well. She made some good food yesterday."

"Fine! We're going to starve and I'm NOT calling the Salvation Army for donations."

"We have plenty of food," Sandy said.

"Oh snap! Are you all siding with the mother?"

They nodded.

"Gasp! Well. I'll just get Summer over here. She'll have a rage blackout on you."

"That's REAL nice Cohen. Threaten your family with me."

Seth turned around and saw Summer standing by the kitchen door.

"H-hey Summer. How are you..."

"Save it Cohen. I hope you don't mind that I stopped by. The hell beast is having a nasty hangover and is feeling more needy than usual."

"Not at all Summer. You're always welcome," Kirsten said.

"Thanks for being so understanding Mr. and Mrs. Cohen."

"Please Summer. Call us Sandy and Kirsten."

"You better listen Summer. They might make you sleep in the pool house if you call them that."

Sandy and Kirsten looked over at Ryan in shock. Seth was trying so hard not to laugh at Ryan's comment his juice came out of his nose and all over the table.

"I was kidding!"

"That's funny! Ryan pulled a funny!" Seth said. They all looked over at him and saw his shirt covered in juice.

"Like eww Cohen. Can you go and get changed? I'm like, not going anywhere near that… snot infested shirt." Summer looked at the shirt. It was pretty gross.

Seth ran upstairs and Sandy and Kirsten left, leaving Summer and Ryan in an awkward silence.

"How's your day going?" Ryan asked.

"It's um… great. Yeah. What about you?"

"Good. Except for the fact your boyfriend got snot all over his shirt. Now, I'm not too hungry."

"I know! We were supposed to like, get breakfast and I'm not hungry anymo… COHEN! What are you wearing?"

Ryan looked over to where Summer was looking. He was wearing a shirt with a horse on it and said "Captain Oats."

"No no no no no! You are SOO not wearing that!"

"Summer," Seth whined.

"NOW!"

Seth headed upstairs, but bumped into Sandy first.

"No wonder she yelled at you. It's too small!"

"Thanks dad. I should borrow one of Ryan's shirts. He wouldn't mind too much."

Seth went out the front door and back into the poolhouse. He found Ryan's clothes draw and threw on a blue, button down shirt.

"OK. Maybe he will mind."

Seth didn't look too bad. It was just the right size, even though he is 2 inches taller than Ryan. He went back out to the front and went into the kitchen.

Ryan noticed him first.

"You've got to be kidding Seth. Is that mine?"

"Yeah. Not to shabby huh?"

"You look like a used parachute."

"Did you just make another joke? Feeling funny today Ry?"

"Don't call me that."

Seth put a frown on. "That's mean."

"Cohen? Is that you?"

Seth turned around and saw Summer.

"I'm gone for 5 minutes and you turn into Chino."

"Do I look like a parachute? Ryan says I look like a used parachute."

"Not at all! You look like a deflated balloon! I don't know where he got a used parachute from but…"

"That's enough Summer," Seth said.

Summer shrugged. "God. Don't burst your bubble."

"What's with the humor. Everyone is chock full of laughs!"

"Seth! Watch where you're going! You might get a tear and the soldiers can't use you for the war!"

"Hey! You shouldn't joke about the war. It's very serious."

"Cohen, the War on Terror is serious. Not a war between you and the kid across the street."

"Hey! Timmy is going down!"

"HE MOVED!!" Ryan nearly yelled.

"What? When?!"

"Three months ago when you were at Sailing Camp."

"It's not a camp! It was a retreat! All sailing teachers went."

"No. It was a bunch of 15 and 16 year olds learning how to sail!"

"And I was a counselor!"

"They told you that so you would leave them alone!"

"You're just jealous. Anyway, let's go get some food. I'm hungry," Seth said.

"I'm not! Especially after you got snot all over that shirt," Ryan said.

"Well let's go to the diner. You can't resist their pancakes."

"You're right. Let's go."

**Hope you liked it! I'll update before 1/10 don't worry! Also, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I broke my wrist and I can only type with one hand so its taking a while.**

Seth was already in the kitchen by the time Ryan came in.

"Hey buddy. How are you?" Seth asked.

"Um, fine."

"That's great. Do you know why I'm in such a good mood?"

"Thanksgiving is in 4 days," Ryan said.

"Not just that buddy! Your birthday is coming up and I don't know what to get you!!"

"Nothing Seth. I told you that."

"Come on Ryan!"

"See? This is why I didn't tell you guys about my birthday last year."

"Fine then! I'll guess! I'll make you a Seth Cohen Advanced Birthday Package."

"Oooh it's advanced," Ryan remarked sarcastically.

"Ryan Atwood being sarcastic? What is the world coming to? Oh well. We have to be in school soon and Summer doesn't like it when I'm late."

"Fine. Let's go."

"YOU'RE LATE COHEN!!" Summer yelled.

"I'm s-s-sorry Summer. It's Ryan's f-fault."

"Save it. It's always Chino's fault. Right?"

"Yeah. He's slow in the mornings."

"Let's just get to school so we're not late."

Summer and Seth walked into first period late, as usual. But the teacher didn't notice. He never does. They sat down in the back and tried hard to focus, but it was nearly impossible. Summer dozed off into space within a minute. But Seth stayed focused. Report cards go out soon and he had a D- in this class.

He started to drift off but snapped back into focus when he heard that him and Summer were called down to Dr. Kim's office.

_Uh oh._

They walked into her office and saw Ryan sitting there.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth whispered.

"I don't know. When I saw you guys come in, I was relieved. I thought I was in trouble at first."

Just then, the secretary came out.

"You guys can go in now."

They walked in and saw Dr. Kim sitting at her desk.

"Sit down," she said.

They each took a seat and looked at her.

"First off, none of _you_ are in trouble."

Seth breathed a sigh of relief, but Ryan looked at her.

"Why did you emphasize the word you?"

"I need to talk to you guys about Marissa."

Summer looked over at Ryan. She noticed his eyes were really wide and he looked tense.

"What about her?" Seth asked.

"This morning she was in the parking lot in front of my office. She was hiding behind a car with this guy. She was begging him for something. He gave her a brown envelope and she gave him cash. Of course I thought it was drugs. I was right.

"I approached her and demanded that she gave me the bag. She handed it over and inside was about 20 or 30 pills."

She took out the envelope and put it on the desk. She took out the pills and laid them out. Some had smiley faces with X as the eye. Some were stars and others were unrecognizable.

"I called her parents and I told them that she could not come back until she was clean. Now I want the truth. Did any of you know that she drugs?"

"I did," Summer said.

Ryan and Seth looked at her in shock.

"She said she stopped and I believed her. But I was wrong. It was a bad judgment call. I shouldn't have listened to her. I thought she was acting off and…."

"Do you know who's dealing them to her?" Ryan asked.

Summer put her head down and nodded.

"Who?"

"You won't believe me."

"Yes we will Sum. Who is it?"

"It's Oliver OK! I said it!!"

"OLIVER?" Dr. Kim said. "As in the crazy kid who tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Wow. I thought he was in the Pilgrim Psych Center in New York."

"He was. But they let him out. If he stayed clean that is. But he hasn't and he threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"We have to tell someone. He's still unstable and can do something serious if he isn't stopped."

"Fine. But don't tell that I told you. The Witness Protection Program doesn't seem right for me."

Dr. Kim chuckled. "Don't worry. You can remain anonymous."

"OK. Thanks."

The three of them walked out of Dr. Kim's office and into their next class.

Unfortunately for Summer, her next class was Health. But luckily there was a sub today so she could doze off.

But when the sub walked in, she wasn't paying attention. That was until she looked up and saw half of the class staring at her and half of them at the teacher.

She looked at the teacher and couldn't believe what she saw. The teacher looked EXACTLY like her. Same hair, eyes and even a mark on the left side of her face

Little Summer always wondered why her mommies kept leaving. Marissa's mommy never left.

"Sweetie these women aren't your mommies."

"Then who is my mommy?"

"She's the horrible woman that gave birth to you."

"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOMMY LIKE THAT!!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me! Do you hear me?"

"Leave me alone!!"

Summer ran upstairs and went under her bed. Of course she knew those weren't her mommies. She wanted to hear daddy' reaction.

She pulled out a book of pictures of her mommy when she was little. There was one picture of her mommy from when she was about 10 years old. Her mommy had a cut on her face. Summer always thought it was from an accident. But what if it wasn't?

Summer looked back at the teacher. She was writing on the board.

Ms. Roberts.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Roberts and I will be your substitute for today."


End file.
